mctoran_rp_universefandomcom-20200215-history
The Infinites
The Infinites are one of The Five Multiversal Races, and are the wisest of them. However, despite their wisdom, they have sometimes made decisions which led to dire consequences for both themselves and others. History The Infinites, like every other race in The Five, were self-created at the very beginning of The Multiverse. Their purpose was to compile and store all possible data and academic knowledge in The Multiverse. The Infinites' resarch and data were written into books, which were kept in The Library of The Infinites. This Library is the main source of The Infinites' pride, the place where the products of all of their hard work and research are displayed. Whenever a multiversal being sought out knowledge or wisdom, they often came to The Library of The Infinites for answers. The Infinites largely lived in relative peace, until one day when The Xir'algath chose to embark on a conquest of The Multiverse along wiht the other races in The Five. The Infinites, seeking salvation and self-preservation, chose to make a deal with The Xir'algath and ally themselves with them. At first, the Xir’algath were going to kill the infinites, but the grand high librarian of the infinites, Malls Voyers, offered to help them with their powers and knowledge. The Xir’algath eventually agreed, the infinites remade their libraries into several military bases for the Xir’algath. The Infinites' vast resource of knowledge and technology greatly aided the Xir'algath in their efforts, and allowed them to form more intelligent strategies in their war against The Council of Life. However, despite their technological advancement, it still was no enough for The Xir'algath to win the war. Angered at The Infinites for their failure to help, The Xir'algath betrayed them and wiped out most of the race, then taking all their technology for themselves. A small number of the race managed to survive and escape however, and chose to realign themselves with The Council of Life as they began the long and slow process of rebuilding their civilization. Biology The Infinites are biologically immortal, in the sense that they do not die of old age. As a race created from The Crimson, The Inifinites have a natural affinity towards this energy and can more easily activate it and effectively wield it than other races. The Infinite race is predominantly Female, but some males do indeed exist. However, due to this unbalanced gender ratio, sexual reproduction does not typically occur within this race, though it's not impossible. As for their physical structure, Infinites are mainly exoskeletal creatures, with the only soft part of their body being their head. The faces of the Infinites appear mostly humanoid, save for their extremely thin, almost serpentine noses and their almost metallic shiny skin. All Infinites are born as fully organic creatures, but later in life most of them choose to modify and augment their bodies through extensive cybernetic implants. This is done mainly for the purpose of longetivity, and for Infinites to more efficiently conduct experiments. Government The social structure of The Infinites is much sinpler than those of the other Multiversal races. They have no military, as they are more concerned with intellectual enrichment than warfare, and therefore they have no generals or soldiers. There are only two tiers in The Infinites' societal hierarchy, those being the leader on top and everyone else below them. Malls, Voyars, the leader of The Infinites holds a title known as "The Grand Librarian". It is her job to oversee and command all The Infinites, and delegate certain tasks and experiments to specific individuals. The "status" of an Infinite is not based on their political power, but rather the amount of knowledge and wisdom they weild. Their intelligence is usually outwardly reflected by the robes they wear. The more "smart" and "wise" and infinite is, the more ornate their robes are.